memory
by S79
Summary: Riker returns from an away mission and suffers from amnesia, how will Deanna cope with the fact that her husband can't remember their marriage?


"Doctor report!" Captain Picard entered sickbay and found Beverly Crusher behind her desk. "He lost a lot of blood and has sustained a lot of brain damage" Picards was calm but she could see his eyes were filled with worry "Will he be alright?" "I was able to repair most of the injured tissue but I'm afraid he has some loss of memory" Picard frowned "is it permanent?" Beverly just nodded. "Did you inform her already?" That instance the doors of sickbay opened with a hiss and counsellor Deanna Troi hurried in "Where is he?!" she yelled "Calm down Dee!" Beverly placed both hands on her shoulders "He's going to be fine" Deanna stared at Beverly trying to pick up her emotions "There's something you're not telling me!" "Come" Beverly spoke soft and pulled Deanna into her office.  
  
"You mean he can't remember?" she asks unbelievingly "the past few years are blank to him, like they didn't happen" Beverly tried to explain the best she could "He doesn't remember anything?" she asked despaired "can I see him?" Beverly nodded but added:"Try to stay as calm as you can, physically he well, but I don't know about his mental stage" Together they entered sickbay.  
  
"I' m fine, you can let me go now! Hey, what are you doing with that hypo spray!?" "It's good to see you alive and kicking Commander, you gave us a big scare" Beverly tried to sound as normal as usual "Yeah I'm fine Beverly, will you call these bloodhounds back!? Dr. Crusher told the nurse that she could go of duty and took over the hypo spray. "Don't be such a baby Will, hypo sprays don't hurt!" she said with a smile and ejected him with the hypo spray. "How do you feel Will?" Deanna asked him softly. "Like I have a humongous hangover, but why the gloomy face, what's up?" "Nothing really, you just gave us a big scare, that's al!" Beverly tried to explain Will what had happened to him. Will shook his head in disbelieve "you mean I just lost 3 years of my life, I lived them, but I can't remember them? That's too weird!" "What's the last thing you can remember?" Beverly informed Will was silent for a second "The last thing I remember is leaving for Aquarius3, right after." He stopped for a second and took a glance at Deanna "right after I took some shore leave" "that's three years ago Will, a lot has happened since than" Beverly said "I suggest you take some rest Will, you can go to your quarters but only if you promise to take it easy and if anything's the matter you pass by immediately, doctors orders" "I will, " he promised her softly "Deanna will you escort him?" Beverly asked  
  
Together they left sickbay, they quietly walked through the corridors "what's on your mind Will?" she asked softly He took her hand and asked "Dee, I have to ask you, did you got married?" She gave him a long look "I did" she finally whispered. "Damn" Will swore "I wasn't on time anymore" "What do you mean?" she asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I left for Aquarius3 because you were about to marry Worf, I left so full of anger I couldn't watch you throw your life away, It took me three days to come to my senses and I went back to stop your wedding, but I can't remember what happened after that!" Deanna felt his despair and frustrations and stopped walking, Will stopped and looked at her "I hope Worf is a good husband to you?" "Stop Will!" she spoke kindly and placed both hands on his face "Imzadi, you stopped the wedding, I did marry, but Worf is not my husband, you are!" Will felt his heart skip a beat "You're my wife?!" he asked perplexed.  
  
She nodded "William T. Riker you're a wonderful husband and a very loving father!" "A father, me?! You mean to tell me that I'm a husband and a father but I can't remember?" Will placed both hands against the nearest wall, a sudden wave of nausea came over him and he became very pail. Deanna gripped his arm and supported him to their cabin; the doors hissed open and lieutenant Data sat on the couch. "Commander are you alright?" Data asked but Deanna hushed him and supported Will to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. "I'm just going to thank Data, I'll be right back" Will let himself fall back onto the bed, today had been the weirdest day of his life, he looked around and saw pictures hanging on the wall, pictures of him, Deanna and a baby boy. He had her hair and nose, but his blue eyes. He couldn't focus his thoughts, he tried with his entire mind to remember something, but it all was blank and it frustrated him more than words could say. "Try to get some sleep Imzadi" Deanna said with a hoarse voice, she went to sit beside him on the bed her hand went through his hair. "Dee..I." She placed her hand on his mouth "shhh, come on lay back" She took of his shoes one by one and started to unbutton his shirt, Will trembled on her touch. "It's okay Will, I'm going to take a sonic shower, and you better be asleep when I get back!" He gave her a small smile as he watched her go into the bathroom and heard her turn on the sonic shower. He was exhausted and his head was spinning, he simply couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he fell into a long restless sleep.  
  
When Deanna came out of the bedroom she found him fast a sleep on the bed "sleep well Imzadi" she whispered and gave him a small kiss on his head. She was tired, she didn't sleep anymore after she heard that Will hadn't returned after the away-mission, that was three days ago, now she could sleep, she knew he was safe. Will couldn't have been more surprised than when he found Deanna in his arms that morning, he smiled her hair and perfume and inhaled deep, he had been sure that it al had been a dream.  
  
It startled him when he heard a noise in their cabin. Very quietly, trying very hard not to wake Deanna he slipped out of bed and walked into the living room but no one was there and again he heard the noise. It seemed to come out of the other room. He slowly entered and he found a toddler standing in his crib. "Daddy" he cheerfully cried when he saw will enter he spread both hands out to him and reached for his father. Will had no choice but to pick the boy up "Shhh little man, don't wake your mommy she looks very tired and needs some more sleep"  
  
"No she doesn't' t, she would feel a lot better when her husband would go back into bed and got some more sleep" Will turned around and saw her standing in the doorway warring her nightgown. He swallowed hard, he had forgotten how beautiful she was, he smiled at her "he looks at lot like you, doesn't' t he?" she walked over to them and took the boy in her arms "people do say that, but I personally see a lot of you in him he has your eyes!" she answered. "What name did we gave him?" he wondered "Ethan" Deanna answered "Ethan James Riker" he smiled and looked at his son "Dada play!" Ethan screamed. "Not now sweetie, daddy's going back to bed and you' re going to get a drink" "Okay" he said with a happy voice. She took Ethan back to the living room and placed him on the couch and replicated a bottle with warm milk for him. Will watched them and couldn't' t believe he couldn't' t remember what ought to have been the happiest period in his live. The door chimes rang and Deanna opened the door "Beverly, what brings you here so early in the morning?" ""My duty begins in 20 minutes, but I thought I might check on Will first, how are you? You look very pail" Deanna shook her head "I'm all right Beverly, I'll call Will"  
  
"Doc! What's up?" will asked "Don't give me that Riker! I'm here to give you your check-up and give you your hypo sprays" Will grimaced at her "Don' t give me that sad little puppy look, you're going to get them anyway!" 


End file.
